Clown In The Town
Clown In The Town is a theoretical reality game show invented by Jerma, Star, and MLC_St3alth while in Seattle. The Rules The basic format of Clown In The Town is as follows: One person dresses up in a full body clown costume in a major city such as New York, or Seattle (the show must work out a deal with the city to have cameras on every street corner, and camera crews to capture the entire event). Another person without a clown costume is tasked with finding the clown in the city within 36 hours after the clown is given 15 or 20 seconds to run from the same starting point as the seeker. The Clown gets $50 that can be used for food, or anything else the clown wants, the seeker can freely ask anyone about the whereabouts of the clown, and both contestants can go anywhere that an average citizen could go. If the clown is found (presumably meaning physical contacted) within the time limit, the seeker gets $1,000,000+, if not, the clown gets the money instead. The prize pool is created by the fact that anyone, anwhere on earth can place bets on who they want to win. Advanced Tactics Many examples of advanced gameplay were given by Jerma and Star as they were describing the game. One of the earliest gameplay mechanics that would be discovered by the contestants, is the citizen interaction. The clown can go anyplace he wants and tell people whatever he wants. This leads to situations such as the one Jerma and Star conceived: The clown could hide in a Macy's, behind a cash register next to an employee's feet who has agreed to not tell anyone that he is hiding there. The seeker then comes in and asks the employee if he has seen the clown. The employee says no, but if the seeker detects anything fishy, he might try and press harder until the employee gives up the info. The placing of bets from around the world could also affect gameplay if someone who bets on the clown sees the clown, they could easily help them hide for the purpose of getting their bet money. Another mechanic is the access to transportation. At anytime, the clown is free to take any form of transportation to anywhere he wants. One possible situation this could lead to could be the clown trying to get on a plane, however, the seeker could possibly get to the airport long before a clown could get through airport security. After season 1 of Clown In The Town, another factor would be it's popularity. If the clown asks a taxi driver who has seen the show to take him somewhere, the driver could easily just take the clown right to the guy and ask him for a part of the prize money, or he could ask the clown for some of it in return for helping him hide. Another potential post season 1 mechanic would be having fans of the show dress up as clowns just to mess with the seeker. The Future Jerma and Star believe that if Clown In The Town were to be greenlit by a television network, it would blow up and become a cultural phenomenon, with a plan for Ryan Seacrest to be the host. They also had the idea to have multiple twists added for future installments, similar to other reality game shows like The Amazing Race or Survivor. Two twists pitched by Star would be a version with multiple clowns, or a version where the clown gets an assault rifle, although it is unknown how these twists would play out. Category:Skits & Stories